


Feverish Spider

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overheating, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter is sick at the compound with Tony, but decides to hide the fact until he can't. Hurt/Comfort ensues.





	Feverish Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to 2 realizations.  
> 1.) I have a thing for writing sick Peter Parker. It might just be the fact that he's so easy to write for, or the fact that I'm only a year younger than he is (at the time of Civil War).  
> 2.) Almost all the fics that I write for Spider-Man have Spider in the title. Idk why they just do....

“Peter, you with me?” A voice asked, causing Peter to snap back into reality. He glanced around uncertainly before his eyes landed on the concerned face of Mr. Stark.

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter lied, clearing his throat. He looked down at the ground before looking up at his mentor.

Tony squinted at him for a moment in consideration before continuing to talk about suit upgrades.

Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair. His head hummed with the beginnings of a headache and his nose was congested. His body ached, every muscle complaining with each movement. Due to the spider bite being sick was so much worse, as every little symptom was amplified.

Taking a deep breath, Peter forced himself to concentrate, knowing that Mr. Stark would send him to bed, or worse, home, if he realized that he was sick. He only got to come to the Avengers Compound for a weekend once a month and savored every minute of it. He wasn’t about to let a little cold get in the way of getting to spend time here, working with the greatest engineer of all time.

Peter made it through the rest of the day without letting anything more on. He could tell that Mr. Stark had suspicions from the way he looked at him, but at this point it didn’t really matter.

Peter collapsed on his bed, head throbbing. He shut his eyes, the harsh light becoming too much. He debated if he should find some sort of medication, but he would have to find Mr. Stark to do that and didn’t want to admit to being sick.

Deciding that he would just get some much-needed sleep and hopefully would feel better in the morning, Peter drifted off into slumber.

\---------------

Peter awoke with a start, heart racing as chills racket his body. His head felt as though someone was taking an ice pick and breaking his skull into two pieces. He forced his eyes to open just enough to see the time.

2:27am

Peter groaned and shut his eyes again. He wills himself to fall back asleep, but everything hurts too much to do so. Slowly, he sits up, deciding to go and get a glass of water to see if that helps.

He stumbles out into the hallway, when the room starts to spin around him. Peter can feel his organs liquify as he tumbles to the ground. He can make out a voice calling out to him before everything goes black.

\---------------

“Sir. Sir!” Friday called out urgently. Tony sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“What is it Friday?” Tony asked, voice laced with sleep.

“It’s Peter sir, he is unconscious in the hallway outside his bedroom.”

Tony dropped his hands from his face, eyes widening in concern before bolting out of his bedroom. He followed Friday’s instructions to the hallway where Peter lay, his breath catching in his throat as he rounded the corner.

At the far end of the hall Peter lay in a heap, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Friday, what’s his temperature?” Tony demanded as he raced down the hallway. He knelt next to Peter, feeling the intense heat radiating off him.

“103.1” Friday responded.

“Aww kid.” Tony sighed, scooping Peter up into his arms. He carried him into his room and settled him on the bed as Friday gave him instructions on how best to care for Peter.

\---------------

When Peter awoke some time later, he found himself back in bed, but had no memory of getting back into his room. For that matter he realized, he had no memories of anything that happened after the hallway.

He sat up carefully, looking around before his eyes landed on Mr. Stark, who was asleep in a chair in the far corner of the room.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called out, slightly confused.

Tony stirred, his eyes widening as he noticed Peter awake.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked, relief flooding his eyes.

“Ok.” Peter admitted. He didn’t feel 100%, his head still throbbed slightly, and his nose still felt congested, but he did feel better. “Uhh, what happened? I don’t remember…” He asked, trailing off as Tony sighed dramatically.

“You passed out in the hallway.” Tony told him, pinching the bridge of his nose as if warding off a headache.

“Oh.” Peter breathed.

Tony studied the teen for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”

“I- I didn’t want you to send me home.” Peter explained, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I don’t get to come up here that often and work with you and I didn’t want to waste that.”  
Tony watches the teen in front of him, deep in thought.

After a few minutes Peter broke the silence that had come over the room. “Mr. Stark are you mad at me?” He whispered, meeting his mentor’s eyes.

“Mad? No.” Tony replied. “Annoyed that you didn’t tell me sooner? A little, but I can see where you’re coming from.”

Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “So, you’re not going to send me home?”

“And let your hot aunt be mad at me for letting you work while sick? Hell no.” Tony remarked, a humorous glint in him eye. Peter rolled his eyes dramatically, laughing. He was about to say something when Tony grabbed his attention again. “But kid, leave the lack of self-preservation skills to me, ok? It doesn’t suit you.”

“Ok Mr. Stark.” Peter agreed, nodding. He knew this wouldn’t be the last time this circumstance occurred, but he was happy that he could trust Mr. Stark enough to tell him the next time it did happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this weirdness of a fic, you should check out my tumblr @ groot-is-god.tumblr.com .


End file.
